


Trustworthy

by Sooomuuuchshiiipsss, Yukari2S



Series: I'll get what I want [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts, Smart Harry, Weasley Bashing, harry has trust issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooomuuuchshiiipsss/pseuds/Sooomuuuchshiiipsss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari2S/pseuds/Yukari2S
Summary: It's a dark stormy night when,9 year old, Harry James Potter gets locked out of the Dursley home. He is found by the three youngest of a hidden wizarding family.The family is mysterious and filled with secrets but Harry doesn't like secrets..Friends are trustworthy right? Then why keep secrets at all. (Rewrite of And So Fate Changes)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS MY BEAUTY  
> READ AND ENJOY

22nd of July 1990

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, from number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.  
Well that's what they want you to think because, In fact they had a little magic secret living with them little nine year old Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

It was cold and stormy day where nothing could be heard apart from the rain and the thunder no matter how hard you screamed

Harrys POV

I can't believe this! How dare they! This is all Dudley's fault if he would just leave me alone while cooking this wouldn't have happened. I kept thinking as I kept pounding the door with my fist. "PLEASE LET ME IN! I'M SO SORRY PLEASE LET ME IN!"I kept screaming but they wouldn't open the door. I tried standing up but I couldn't it hurt so much that my legs gave up and I fell back on my behind and man did it hurt. 'If only Dudley would have left me alone' I thought back to what happened

~Flashback~

Dudley walked into the kitchen and I felt him glare at my back. "What is it that you need Dudley" I asked him as I flipped the last pancake and was finishing with the bacon. "Why isn't the food ready, freak! I'm hungry and I want to eat now" he said as he got closer. I got nervous, it always ends badly when Dudley gets close to me while I'm cooking. "I'm sorry your food is already done all I have to d-"I was interrupted as he pushed me off the stool angrily. I fell down I felt my arm hit something as I went down and soon enough I found out what it was. It was the pan where I was cooking the bacon and the grease landed on my arm. I let out a sharp scream and Dudley started screaming too but for another reason. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAD THE FREAK HURT ME WITH THE PAN HE BURNED ME" the useless annoying Dudley started screaming. I started panicking "Dudley shhhh…. please stop please Dudley I'm sorry but please don't" I begged him but he ignored me. Uncle Vernon stomped into the room his face turning an ugly red in anger. Dudley ran to him and showed him where a little drop of bacon grease had fallen on his hand. Uncle Vernon turned to me and looked at me with a look of pure hatred it wasn't the same as the other looks this one had all of his hatred and anger for me and it scared me so much. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING UNGRATEFUL BRAT" he yelled at me. I tried to get away but he pulled me up by my hair he had a sadistic smile on his face. "You're going to get to worst punishment for hurting my son" He slammed me into the table and-

~flashback end~

No I don't want to think about that. I sighed and decided to just lay down since screaming and pounding on the door seemed futile and my arm started to hurt more. What am I going to now? My arm looks all red and blotchy and it looks like I have a blister or two and all I have is what I'm wearing and this stupid blanket. I can't stay here I need to get away. I looked around but everything looked blurry then I remembered my glasses were still inside but I don't care anymore. I decided to stand up and start walking no matter how much it hurt. I walked for a while until I couldn't anymore and I collapsed onto the side of the road. "My, oh my what is this I see?" I tried to look up at the owner of the voice but all I saw was three cloaked like blurry figures. "It's a boy it seems should we help him?" another cloaked figure asked. "Yes of course you idiots stop trying to sound mysterious and help me pick him up!" the tallest one of the figures said as she? hit the other two girls I think they're girls since their voices sound girly. I felt them pick me up and start walking just as I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time writing in first person pov. Any kind of Criticism is accepted please leave comments and kudos. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone (especially the amazing Yukari2S)  
> Sooomuuuchshiiipsss out! *mic drop*


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up in a strangers' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for not updating! I've been distracted and busy and had writers block but now I'm back thanks to the amazing Yukari2S and hope to update weekly or every other week. Please enjoy todays chapter <3

Harry stirred and his eyes opened wide. He sat up quickly, soon regretting his decision as his wounds got ripped open he let out a loud sharp scream. He fell back and realised he was on...a bed? "Where am I?"he asked out loud. 'Oh I hope whoever lives here don't mind having their bed bloodied by a complete stranger,'he thought as he looked up. The ceiling was decorated with what looked to be glow in the dark stickers it made the room look...magical? He heard rapid footsteps and then the door being swung open and hitting against the wall. "HE'S AWAKE,"someone yelled and then the lights suddenly turned on.

 

Harry groaned and covered his face with the pillow.

 

He hears running and looks from under his pillow. All he sees are blurry figures. He squints and pats his face remembering he left his glasses at the Dursleys. He sighs and gives up trying to see from that position. He tried to sit again when he felt a hand push him back down. "You shouldn't move,"a soft and gentle voice said,"you have some nasty wounds on you and I don't want you to open...."The voice trailed off probably noticing that he had already done that. "Oh..uhm...I'll be back in a sec." The voice then started talking to the others. The voice had already moved away before Harry could see.

 

"Kids come on you can talk to Harry later he opened his wounds you shouldn't bother him,"He heard the voice say. Disappointed whines and sighs were heard and then the door closed. He heard the voice say something and turned off the light but it was muffled as he drifted back to sleep.

 

He woke up again this time knowing where he was and just slipped out of bed his feet meeting a soft carpeted floor. He limped slowly until he found the wall and walked to where he remembered the door being and opened it. He stumbled backwards when he suddenly saw light but grabbed onto the door. He slowly shuffled out of the room and squinted looking around. He was in a hall and there were a lot of doors. He limped to the end of the hall and stumbled down the stairs. "Hello?,"he said his voice cracking. He coughed and walked around the house not finding anyone.

 

Harry found the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He sighed and relief and put the glass on the kitchen counter and went back upstairs. He knocked on the biggest door he heard the voice say open and he walked in. He walked to what looked like the bed but tripped on his way there. Someone caught him and whoever caught him put his glasses on his face. The first thing he saw was the face of who caught him. It was a man, he didn't look old he was probably in his late twenties, he had soft grey eyes, and blond ,almost white hair, that reached his lower back with pale skin. The man smiled at Harry.

 

"My name is Alyosha, Alyosha Graves, and you're Harry, right?"Alyosha asked. Harry took a step back and glared at Alyosha. "How do you know my name?!"Harry looks like he's ready to bolt. Alyosha raises his arm showing he means no harm and takes a step back himself. "I knew your parents and Altair was friends with them and since you look so much like James and have Lily's eyes I guessed, looks like I was right."Alyosha sat down on the edge of the bed and pats the space next to him,"I should probably explain about what happened."

 

Harry nodded having calmed down a bit he had taken a few steps towards Alyosha but didn't sit next to him and just stares. Alyosha frowned at this but then got over it and a smile appeared back on his face "It all started with a man whose name is Voldemort. He is what the wizarding community call a Dark Lord. He has tortured and killed people along with his followers, known as The Death Eaters.

 

There was a war between them and the light side, whose leader is Albus Dumbledore, a man that controlled the masses like pawns in a chess board." He said with a clear tone of disgust and pure hatred in his voice.  
"Everyone trusted him, and they shouldn't have. Then, a prophecy made its appearance on scene. As long as i know, it goes like this.... 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month die-" "How do you know?"Harry asked looking at him suspiciously. "Ah what?" "I said how do you know! HOW DO YOU KNOW?! IF YOU KNEW ALL OF THIS YOU PROBABLY KNEW WHAT WAS GOING T-"

 

"Calm down! Severus told me part of the prophecy and then I asked Dumbledore and he decided to tell me and the rest the ones that were part of the Order Of The Phoenix that's how I know"Alyosha explained and Harry calmed down again.

 

"Errr... so, since my parents were probably one of those people that were in Order of the whatever they defied him thrice and since I was born on the last day of July, the seventh month, and since it was the last day it was about to 'die' and because of that he attacked my parents and completed the prophecy by marking me"Harry finishes by pointing to his scar. Alyosha stares at Harry with a mix of surprise and amazement. "Yes! That's exactly it! Well aren't you smart for a nine year old"Alyosha praised him. "Well all I could really do in that cupboard was read and think so why not make the best of it, now could you please continue?"Harry says.

 

"Well, after hearing the prophecy instead of accepting our help because they distrusted us, well me. They went and asked Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore hid them in a house in Godric Hollow under a fidelius charm. A complicated charm used to hide houses and other things. The only way to see trough a Fidelius Charm is by getting the exact location from the Secret Keeper." Harry nods sitting down on the bed but not too close to Alyosha "Er Who was the secret keeper?"Harry asked. A dark look crosses Alyosha's face.

 

"At first it was your godfather,Sirius Black, but they thought it'd be too obvious so they changed it to..Peter Pettigrew,"Alyosha spat out that name with so much hatred and venom it made Harry flinch. "He was a rat a horrible coward a sorry excuse of a Gryffindor..so on the 31st of October Voldemort went to Godrics Hallow and killed your parents,"Alyosha finishes with the story. Harry nods "Okay but uhm..what happened to my godfather? Why did I have to stay with the Dursleys instead of living with him?"

 

"Well, that is a much more complicated matter,"Alyosha said,"Since it was kept as a secret to everybody, no one knew that they switched secret keepers." "But wouldn't Dumbledore know? If they trusted him so much they would've told him!"Harry exclaimed looking slightly confused. "That's what I thought at first. But it's Dumbledore we're talking about here, you never really know what's on his mind."Alyosha said,"Are you hungry? I can make something for you, if you want to."

  
"Oh no I'm fine I'm not hungry."Harry said and then his stomach growls and his face turns red,"Oh uhm actually yes I'd like something to eat." "Sure thing, you sit here and relax. I'll be right back,"Alyosha said.

 

Alyosha got back ten minutes later, with a plate full of food. He sat next to Harry and gave him the plate. "Okay so after the war ended the trials started, every single Death Eater that was captured had one, some of them were even broadcasted on the radio,"Alyosha said ,"with your godfather, though, it was different. He didn't receive one."Harry chocked on his food and starts coughing and then looks at Alyosha his face twisted in confusion. "What do you mean he didn't get a trial?"Harry asked,"If all Death Eaters got a trial then why didn't he?!"

 

  
"Mainly because of the state he was found. Laughing desperately, constantly muttering that it was his fault. That and the fact that everyone thought he was guilty."Alyosha said,"At first my husband and I thought that Dumbledore was waiting until everything calmed down. But as the years passed we forgot about that. We tried talking to him about it but he never listened. We tried talking to someone else but they didn't believe us"

  
"So is he still in prison? And who's this other person you tried talking to?"Harry asked.  
"Yes he is still in Azkaban, Wizard prison, and we tried talking to the Minister of Magic."Alyosha answered,"Are you done? Would you like more food?"

  
"Well uhm wasn't there another person I could've stayed with?"Harry hands him the plate after finishing and shakes his head no.

  
"There was us, a man named Remus and your mother's best friend, Severus. But Dumbledore forbid us to look out for you. He even tried to curse us to stay here forever.As for the other two... I have no idea."Alyosha replied.

"Oh..so Dumbledore let my godfather get taken away, he put me with my hateful relatives and stopped other people, who are actually loving, from looking for me and taking care of me.."Harry lets out a small broken laugh,"All of this..did he plan everything? If I was abused all my life he could come in, show me love and affection, make me trust him and then I would've been one of his pawns.. he..had everything planned out."Harry stands up and starts pacing.

  
"Harry, please sit down. You're still injured!"  
"No, I'll sit down when I calm down and make sense of all of this!!"

"Please, sit down. You need to rest.”,Alyosha said”,You will have time to figure everything out later but please, just.... please."  
"I said no!"Harry growls. Alyosha stands up walking to Harry and grabbing his shoulder "Listen here you will go back to the bed and sit down because you are hurt and you'll re-open your wounds AGAIN,"Alyosha exclaims"NOW SIT" "Fine!"Harry's eyes widen and a hint of panic can be seen on his face before he sits back on the bed. Alyosha sits next to him "Anymore questions?"Alyosha asks sweetly as if he hadn’t just yelled at Harry.

 

Harry looked up at Alyosha. "I heard a couple of voices when I woke up.. how many children do you have?"

  
"Well, we lost count after five.." Harry' was gaping at this answer. "Oh my god! How can you have so many children? How do you feed all of them?"Harry asked. Alyosha looks a bit surprised and then questions and he clears his throat.

  
"Well... once you reach certain age, you're going to start to feel some urges that you won't be able to explain at first."Alyosha said, blushing strongly,"You see... there's the birds and....the bees.."

Harry covers his ears"No! No! Not the talk!"Harry grabs a blanket and hides under it,"No! Stoooop I'm too young!"  
"Well, you asked me how we had so many children.But, not all of them are ours. There is Lorelei. You don't know her yet but you will, probably... she doesn't usually gets out of her room."

  
"Why doesn't she usually leave her room? How does she eat?"Harry asks.  
"She doesn't like light much, she only gets out when it's time to eat and when she needs to use the bathroom."Alyosha explained to him.

  
"Oh..ok is that why the house is so huge? Cuz so many people live here?"Harry asks uncovering himself with the blanket.  
"No, it was already like that when we bought it,"Alyosha said,"But it feels so much better now than how it felt back then."

  
Harry nods and looks around the room. "Can I meet the others? I already know the triplets but I want to know about the others.

Alyosha smiles,”Of course.”He says, tucking Harry on the bed,”but now, you need to rest. Young boys need to, you more than everyone else.”  
Harry pouts,”But I've slept a lot already! I've probably slept for a whole day!  
Alyosha laughed,”Okay then, would you like to meet them now?”

  
Harry stayed silent for a minute and then covers himself with the blanket,”Nevermind I'll just sleep.”  
“Just as I thought,”he said, chuckling. He lifted the blanket a bit and kissed Harry's forehead. “Good night, Harry.”  
Harry's eyes widened and the show of affection and then gives Alyosha a huge smile “Goodnight Alyosha!”He snuggled into the blanket and once again drifted off to sleep.


End file.
